Computers have become deeply entrenched in most businesses worldwide, and many computers are used to process and store vital, propriety information. With the ever-increasing value of such information, computers have become major targets for such nefarious activity as industrial espionage. Programs have been developed that can enter a computer through an Internet connection. These programs can emulate existing programs on a targeted computer in order to gather key information from the targeted computer as a user inputs and manipulates vital information on the targeted computer. The information that has been gathered can then be transmitted from the targeted computer to an outside user or computer. A new security technology, Next-Generation Secure Computing Base (NGSCB), has been provided and employs a unique hardware and software design that enhances data protection, privacy, and system integrity. This security technology can transform a personal computer (PC) into a platform that can perform trusted operations spanning multiple computers under a trust policy that can be dynamically created and whose integrity anyone can authenticate. With the NGSCB, users have the ability for trusted secure computing. Unfortunately, there does not exist any way for determining if a trusted program is truly trusted. In other words, if a rogue program has entered the computer, as described above, a user would not have the ability for discerning between the rogue program and the program that it is emulating.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.